Sentenced to death by CHERUB
by Rugbyforlife
Summary: a cross over between the Hunger Games and CHERUB , when two agents on a mission are reaped to take part in the Hunger Games
1. Preparation

1. Preparation

As Zara Asker walked down the corridors, she could already hear the noise from the boisterous canteen full of hyped up kids. It was Friday night fever, always happened, and probably always would. However, she wasn't here to have some fun with the kids, she was looking for two of them in particular for Zara had a proposed mission to give. She found the pair sitting next to each other along with their other friends all eating, chatting and laughing. The two in question were James Adams and Cameron Youngs, and they couldn't have looked any different from each other, James had blonde cropped hair, blue eyes and a stocky build whereas Cameron, had strawberry blonde bordering on ginger hair, green eyes and a fairly stocky build, probably the only thing he did have in common. They supported rival football teams in James and Arsenal and Cameron and Tottenham, Cameron was a big fan of team sports, James was not, but yet they were the best of friends, they had gone through basic training together, despite not being partners they helped each other, and before that even they had joined around the same time as each other, and from all of this they had formed a strong bond. Zara kept on walking to them, noticing how quiet it had suddenly become. The table containing James and Cameron and their band of friends looked up and realised it was them that it was them that Zara was walking towards. Cameron silently cursed to himself a string of words that could not be repeated, he just hoped it wasn't about the planned party that he was throwing in his room tonight, he then realised he possibly left the sheet of paper which had all the details on it, who was going, what food would be needed, what about music, His suspicions were furthered when Zara asked to speak with him and James, _but why James?_ Cameron asked himself. He was the main instigator in the plan; mind you James' name was featured heavily on the piece of paper, but no more than some of the others. Zara led them both to her office, when it was opened Mission Controller John Jones came into view, both the boys looked at each other and shrugged as if to say, what are we doing here? They both sat down on the chairs that were provided for them, relief flooded their faces when they were handed a mission briefing. They both read silently, taking in the information.

_**CLASSIFIED** _

_MISSION BRIEFING FOR JAMES ADAMS AND CAMERON YOUNGS _

_DO NOT REMOVE FROM ROOM 628 _

_DO NOT COPY OR MAKE NOTES _

(_1) Panem _

_The nation of Panem was formed after the destruction of North America and the Capitol is situated on the western side of formerly North America in an area which used to be called the Rocky Mountains. __Panem is run by a single-party dictatorship that appears to be led by __President Snow__. The name Panem derives from the Latin phrase __panem et circenses__, which literally translates into 'bread and circuses'. The phrase itself is 'used to describe __entertainment__ used to distract public attention from more important matters. In Panem there is 13 districts, each responsible for producing goods of a particular industry to serve the growing needs of the nation, and all operating under the auspices of Panem's oppressive __Capitol__._

_They are as follows:_

_District 1 – Luxury Goods and Items_

_District 2: Medicines _

_District 3: Factories and Electrics _

_District 4: Fishing _

_District 5: Scientific and Mathematical Research _

_District 6: Steel and other metals_

_District 7: Lumber _

_District 8: Textiles _

_District 9: Hunting _

_District 10: Livestock_

_District 11: Agriculture _

_District 12: Coal Mining _

_District 13: Nuclear Power_

_(2) The Dark Days _

_Around about between 50 – 60 years ago, the rebellion began when the 13 __districts__ of Panem grew tired of the __Capitol__'s harsh rule. During the course of the rebellion, the __13th District__ was obliterated. Now the Capitol has an even stronger hold on the remaining districts. With the district's lives becoming worse and worse. It has now come to CHERUB's attention that since the war many kids have been vanishing. It has now been decided to send some agents to live in Panem and found out how this has happened, and what exactly is happening over in Panem. It has been decided that the two agents will live in spearate districts, along with either Mission Controllers John Jones or Zara Asker. _

_NOTE: ON THE 17__th __OF MAY 2007 THIS MISSION PLAN WAS PASSED BY THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITTEE BY A 2:1 VOTE, ON CONDITION THAT ALL AGENTS UNDERSTAND THE FOLLOWING:_

_This mission has been classified HIGH RISK. All agents are reminded of their right to refuse to undertake this mission or withdraw from it at any time. Agents will be at risk to traditional beliefs including extreme violence to children. Also agents may be away from friends and loved ones for long periods of time. _

The two boys looked up at the same time "well" prompted Zara

"Yeah okay I'm in" answered Cameron

"If Cameron's in then so am I" responded James.

"Excellent, now we are leaving in 8 days, that will give you time to say your good-byes and pack properly. Now just to let you know Cameron you will be staying with John in District 5" Zara laid down the mission itinerary for the boys.

"But wait, if it is District 5, is it because of my brilliant brains because they are research" Cameron was grinning like a child on Christmas Day.

"Actually yes it is Cameron; we feel you will fit in more there than the others. Now anyway finally James you and I will be staying in District 2. so I believe that is it, now you can go boys" the boys left talking about their upcoming mission, but what they didn't know is that it would be one of the most dangerous and terrifying in CHERUB's history.


	2. First Thoughts

Author Note: Wow, it feels good to be back writing FanFiction, i've already started to work on Chapter 3, so hopefully that will be up soon, HOWEVER i still have two other stories to continue so attention will be shared. Suzanne Collins and Robert Muchamore own The Hunger Games and CHERUB respectively, not me. Without further ado, let's get on with the show.

2. First Thoughts

Cameron, lay on his bed with his suitcase and travel bag fully packed. He heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in" he shouted.

James walked in wearing his arsenal shirt and favourite tracksuits, while Cameron had gone for the smart and casual look, wearing jeans and a plain collarless white top.

"You ready for this?" James asked.

"I guess, but I mean I've never heard of Panem and surely with all CHERUB's resources we would know. And the fact that we could be separated from our friends and family here. For me this mission just seems more…" Cameron couldn't think of the right word.

"Suspicious?" James guessed

"Yeah that's it" Cameron replied.

"Well I've got to finish packing, so I'll catch you later you said all your good-byes?" James asked. Cameron shook his head.

"Well hurry up we're leaving in about an hours time" and off he went. Cameron got up from his bed and walked down the hallway to Amy's room. Amy and Cameron had been going out for two years now and had a very strong bond. The door was open so Cameron just walked straight in and saw Amy and her two best friends; Sunaina and Chloe. Cameron nodded to the girls and cheekily gave Amy a kiss on the cheek, who went bright red from the public affection.

"I'm leaving soon" Cameron said simply

"Oh" Amy's face fell.

"Don't worry I'll try and keep in contact, and besides I'm sure you'll be on a mission soon" Cameron tried to sound calm but his voice wavered in places. Amy knew the mission was high risk, but many missions were high risk and turned out all right. But a nagging voice in the back of Cameron's head kept telling him _what if it didn't?_

For the next forty minutes the four of them just chatted on various things, the upcoming mission, the party that Cameron had held, the day he got the mission briefing, and somehow didn't get caught, however Cameron's theory was that the people on duty knew he had a mission and a punishment wouldn't be worth it.

Cameron looked at his watch and decided it was time to go. He stood up, as did Amy and hugged each other tightly.

"Stay safe okay" she whispered in his ear.

"I will" Cameron whispered back. He left the door ajar and jogged down the hallway and all the way to the mission control building, where at the front John and Zara were waiting, hands folded.

"Where's James?" John asked

"Don't know" replied Cameron

They waited ten minutes before deciding to head to the hovercraft, the chosen method of transport to Panem. As soon as they started walking, they saw James running at full pelt with his bags. They all boarded the hovercraft, suitcases in the back compartment and travel bags under seats or just in front. Both boys had been told to memorise their backgrounds and mission briefing on the plane and within an hour of Panem they were tested thoroughly by Zara and John

"Right, Cameron tell us your name and your background please?" Zara questioned.

Cameron took a nervous cough before answering.

"My name is Cameron Lynton, I'm a fifteen year old boy who recently moved out of District 6, due to unforeseen circumstances, I live with my mother, and I had an older sister and dad who both died in a flu epidemic in 6."

"Good that'll do and James the same for you"

"Well my name is James Locke I'm fifteen years old, and I live in District 2 with my step father who was the only survivor of a house fire apart from me which killed my mother and my four siblings."

There were more questions, some about their background others about Panem; by the end of the journey both boys and mission controllers were confident that they would be okay.

The plan was to drop off James and John first and then Cameron and Zara. It was currently ten to two in the morning; the reason for being dropped in the middle of the night is so they could make a quiet entrance. The hovercraft touched on to the ground silently. All four got out to stretch their muscles. The bags were passed out and then it was time to part ways. Cameron and James touched fists before hugging each other. A few minutes later James and John were just shadows in the distance. Zara and Cameron climbed back aboard before heading out to 5. By the time they arrived it was around twenty past four and soon the sun would be starting its ascent up to the sky. Again the hovercraft touched down silently, Zara and Cameron got their bags and suitcases out before proceeding to make their way to their way to the centre of District 5.

"first thoughts" asked Zara as the sun started to rise.


	3. Discovery

Author Note: Well here it is, chapter 3. Robert Muchamore and Suzanne Collins own CHERUB and The Hunger Games respectively. Please note the 3 chapters have NOT been beta-read.

3. Discovery

A week had passed since Cameron and James had arrived in Panem. Out of the two, James had settled in more than Cameron, finding some friends to hang around with in class and break and getting on with his work okay. Meanwhile Cameron was struggling to fit in and overall wasn't really trying to make friends, he silently and slowly got on with his work and often seemed distracted, and his teacher noticed and called Zara in for a quick chat. Zara arrived in a pristine suit and trousers with polished shoes. _If only Cameron was as smart as this _the teacher thought. They shook hands at got talking.

"Mrs Lynton, I've brought you in to discuss Cameron's progress so far after being at this school for a week now" Zara nodded.

"From what I've seen he is very capable so of his work has little pieces of genius in it, however he seems distracted and often I catch him daydreaming. What are your thoughts on this?" he said

"well back in 6 Cameron was near top of the class but this daydreaming is new to me however I have noticed a slight shift in his attitude and behaviour at home since moving from 6, though I would put that down to nerves and starting all over in a new place" Zara replied confidently. The two adults talked a bit more before Zara made an exit. When she got home, Cameron had his feet up watching the television.

"Why you all tarted up?" Cameron asked

"Well I had a job interview, which I got then I had to go see your teacher about your progress"

"Oh, what's the job?"

"Head of S.R.O.G.A.C" she replied

"And what does that mean?" Cameron asked, slightly frustrated.

"Scientific Research of Gases and Chemicals" Zara told him.

"Nice so you get to blow stuff up?" Cameron grinned

"Probably" Zara grinned back.

John and James had moved into the higher part of District 2, where wealthy shop owners and other important people lived. James attended the local school which was a 15 minute walk from the house and everyday he passed the Youth Centre, which was open from kids as young as 6 till 18, according to some people you could even live there. When James looked through the windows it wasn't like any Youth Centre in England, there were punch bags, knives, spears, swords. Since attending the local school he'd made a few friends, one of whom was Kayleigh, who had fair skin, blonde hair filled with brown highlights, blue eyes, and was a fairly stocky build, she could beat any of the boys in arm wrestles, she could bench press 150kg and had the fastest cross-country time of the whole year but most important of all she lived in the Youth Centre. At the end of school James decided to question her about this.

"Right you're new here, but I guess I could tell you, I'm training for the Hunger Games"

"The what" James was baffled. What were these Hunger Games?

"The Hunger Games, surely you've heard of the Hunger Games" James shook his head.

"Okay come back with me and I've got a video, take it home and watch it, and return it to me tomorrow at school. They jogged back to the Youth Centre, and while James waited outside Kayleigh got the video. A few minutes later she returned and handed him the video

"See you tomorrow" she said

"Yeah see you tomorrow" James replied

James practically sprinted home to watch the video; he unlocked the door with his key and raced into the front room.

"John, I've got this video about the Hunger Games, let's watch it."

"The what" John hadn't heard of the Hunger Games either.

James inserted the video into the player and he and John sat down to watch. The opening credits began simply with the screen black apart from blood-red writing which read: _The Hunger Games _

A commentator's voice then took over.

"After the war, the capitol decided that the districts needed to be kept in line, thus the Hunger Games was formed a yearly competition held between the 12 districts of Panem. Each district selects a boy and a girl to participate, they are called tributes. The tributes are selected via the reaping. Every year, a reaping ceremony is held. Two large glass balls contain slips of paper. Each child from the age of twelve to eighteen has their name submitted. When they are thirteen, their name is entered twice and so on until they are eighteen, the final year for eligibility. The entries are cumulative, so by the time you are 18 you have a minimum of eight entries. However, you can choose to add your name more times in exchange for tessera, which is a small ration of oil and grain. One glass ball contains the girls' names and another is for the boys. The district representative picks a name out of the ball. Whoever's name is on that slip is then entered into the Games, unless someone is willing to volunteer. The tributes are then taken to the capitol. At the capitol, the chariot rides, training sessions and interviews all take place. Memorable tributes will get sponsors which can help there mentors send them gifts in silver parachutes such as medicine, food or weapons. Each surviving tribute may choose to mentor the next two tributes from their district the following year, and so on. Any living victor of the Hunger Games can be a guest to the Capitol if they are not mentoring in the present games, and can go to the Capitol to view the action. Each tribute is allowed one token from their district, to represent and remind them of home. They must not be able to be used as weapons, and cannot be dangerous. They are very carefully examined and checked for any possible hidden weapons. Always, in the beginning of a game, there is a huge bloodbath where roughly half of the Tributes die right off. The area it takes place in is the Cornucopia, near the starting point. Surrounding the tributes are tables full of goods-weapons, food, water-just about everything tributes could want or need to survive. This is where the fighting always starts. Either tributes stay to collect food or weaponry and fight, or they run and risk their chances without it. Either way, up to half of the tributes are slaughtered in the initial fight. There is usually more than one bloodbath in the Games, oftentimes at feasts. Every twenty-five years, the president of Panem selects a card from a box of cards made by the maker of the Hunger Games that makes a change in the rules of the reapings. For the first Quarter Quell, or the 25th Hunger Games, each district had to choose the children who went into the arena. The victor of the first Quarter Quell was Daryl Foster of District 1. For the second Quarter Quell, or the 50th Hunger Games, twice as many tributes had to be reaped to go into the arena. That was the year Haymitch Abernathy of District 12 won. There have been many memorable games over the years, let's just hope this year's Games are just as exciting."

Combined with the commentary were images, and videos of past Games. Beheadings, decapitations, blood and muttations all featured. Both James and John looked at each other. John went out of the room to call Zara

"Yes is that Zara? hello right we've got some news for you"

_A few minutes later_

"You did what!" John shouted

James was curious and went outside, to check.

"What's happened?" James asked, worried.

"Cameron and Zara have taken the tessera" John replied.


	4. The Reapings

**Author Note: I'M SOOO SORRY, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY AND HOW SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED IT. I ACTUALLY CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS. But i'm gonna continue it if enough people want it. Hopefully my writing's got better. This chapter and the next were written about two years ago but it's just to continue the story for now. **

**4. Reaping Day **

James Adams bolted upright from his dream. In his dream he'd saw little kids with evil smiles running around and stabbing other innocent children with all manner of weapons, then he realised that did happen here in Panem. Today was reaping day. James got out of his and realised how much he was sweating, and decided to take a shower. When he got out he put on his best pair of Chino's, and white top and black jacket. He trudged down the stairs to where John was sitting drinking some orange juice. He too was dressed smartly. John looked up and saw James. He decided to speak.

"James, whatever happens today we promise this mission will finish within the next week. The Ethics Committee are very uncomfortable about our current position. Besides we've surely found out about the missing kids, which was our top priority before the mission started. Now come we need to get moving" he stood up, wiped his face with a wet cloth and walked out of the door.

James sighed; he now knew how John stood on punctuality. He and Kayleigh had decided to meet up just beforehand, so he followed John before turning left towards the Youth Centre. Kayleigh was already there waiting for him. Although James didn't fancy Kayleigh he couldn't help but think how fit and sexy she looked in her tight mini-skirt and loose white top.

"Someone's dressed up" Kayleigh grinned. James was still in shock so he didn't reply.

Together they walked to the Main Town, with the population increasing, the closer they got. When they were put into their age-groups, Kayleigh whispered to James "I'm going to volunteer"

At first James thought he'd heard wrong, then he saw the seriousness on her face.

"Are you mad? Do you want a death wish" He whispered back

"Maybe I am mad, but I need to prove myself" She was cut off from saying more by the Capitol escort announcing the boy's name: James Locke. It took James a minute to realise that was him and he jogged up to the stage, deciding confidence was the best ploy to use at this moment in time.

"All right guys, I'm James and I'll see you in a couple of weeks" he said not smiling, but grinning arrogantly.

The girls name was announced. Kayleigh volunteered. As she said would. She too acted cocky, confident and arrogant.

_Meanwhile in District 5..._

"…and the lucky male tribute is…. Cameron Lynton"

"and the lucky female tribute is….. Sunaina Harte"

Cameron was speechless. Was he dreaming all this or was this actually happening? He slowly stepped forward onto the creaky, wooden stage where hundreds of kids had stood before him feeling the same feelings of nerves and sadness. He looked across and took in his district partner – would she be of some use? _Hang on, James thought. Have I actually just thought about whether this random girl will be a help in a death match? _

Sunaina was skinny, very skinny. Cameron thought some of the Elite tributes could eat her whole. She had long black hair filled with all manner of extensions and styles, braids and was topped off by a afro comb in the thick bushy part of her hair. She wore ragged clothes with holes creeping through denoting peace and love. _Huh, yeah cos that's high on the agenda here_ thought Cameron. She was managing to hold herself together although Cameron reckoned behind closed doors it would sink in to her, like it would for him what was happening.


End file.
